


变得隐秘又湿漉

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 未成年小葵警告
Relationships: 勋奎, 李知勋x金珉奎
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	变得隐秘又湿漉

**Author's Note:**

> 小绿屋背景，请自行观看视频代入/搞未成年预警/yhsq/超级短，无脑产物，不喜勿喷

“哥，真是的，不要摸我的腰。”金珉奎此刻正不断的在被李知勋戳着腰部挠痒痒，腰可是金珉奎的致命部位，稍微一碰都要躲老远。

李知勋看着金珉奎委屈哀怨的样子笑的像花，他觉得弟弟太可爱了，可爱到想不停地干一些坏事。

可是金珉奎也是心大的人，李知勋挠他他也没有逃跑，还耐心的抱住他哥撒娇，求他停下。真是，被这么个大个子搂在怀里真不是一般的心动。

李知勋心动大于行动，马上就把他按到练习室的地板上，用双手戳着弟弟细瘦的腰。金珉奎的尖叫声顿时响彻绿色的练习室，周围的同伴们听着金珉奎嚷嚷的没完没了却没有一个人关心他。金珉奎浑身边抽搐着边用吃奶的力气打李知勋，李知勋也疼的不行才放手，金珉奎立马就颠簸着跑的远远的，溜到隔壁的练习室锁了门，不让李知勋进来。

这其中发生了一些小意外，金珉奎被哥哥挠的起了生理反应了，虽然这么说有点不可置信，但是其实金珉奎是暗恋着李知勋的，被哥哥这么肉体贴着肉体的挠痒痒，他被撩拨的身心沸腾，又全身发软。

晚上回到宿舍的时候，金珉奎早就已经入睡了。弟弟向来都睡得最早，觉特别多，李知勋洗漱完以后蹑手蹑脚的睡在了金珉奎旁边的床上。

睡觉也不安生的金珉奎最终还是贴在了李知勋的身上，双手双脚都粘人的缠在哥哥身上，嘴里吐出热乎乎的气息，全都喷在了李知勋的脸上。

李知勋紧紧盯着金珉奎熟睡的脸庞，脸颊两侧的肉肉都挤在了一遍，嘴唇嘟嘟的翘着，完全是人神共愤的可爱。李知勋在所有人昏睡的凌晨，盯着这张脸庞看硬了。

得采取一点措施才行。李知勋的手不费吹灰之力的摸索进了金珉奎暖烘烘的被子里，摸过不小心露出来的肚皮，来到了宽松的运动裤里。

李知勋一只手握着弟弟的命根，上下动了起来，而且为了让金珉奎醒来，他直接搓上了最敏感的顶部。

金珉奎的呼吸渐渐变得不稳定，意识也因为快感积累慢慢从睡梦中清醒过来，他几乎是下意识的扭动起腰肢，早已被玩的肿胀的性器不停地往那双手里挺动，有口水从微张的嘴唇中流了出来。金珉奎扭动的动作越来越大，要命的快感击昏了他的头，床都开始晃动起来。

他们俩的上铺睡着成员，李知勋看着再这样下去人都要被晃醒了，所以一个欺身牢牢压住了金珉奎，金珉奎也是在着一瞬间清醒了。

“知，知勋哥？”金珉奎不可思议的盯着眼前的人，虽然他还困意十足，但现在的信息量实在太大，让他的大脑超负荷运作了。

“珉奎，我喜欢你，今天晚上咱们做吧？”金珉奎被突如其来的告白弄不清状况，可是还没等他回应李知勋就猛的捂住他的嘴，在自己裤子里的手又开始动了起来。

金珉奎被李知勋撸的几乎浑身发抖，他知道不能搞出太大动静，会吵醒上铺的人。可是他甚至不能发出任何声音，完全是被人控制着强制高潮，他硬是憋住气才忍住不去发抖，因为害怕一动不敢动，可是在这样近乎窒息下来临的快感比普通的要强烈成百上千倍，金珉奎几乎要爽的翻过去白眼，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候高潮的，浑身一下一下的痉挛，被李知勋牢牢摁住才勉强停下抖动，此时的理智几乎完全破碎。

金珉奎快要晕过去似的小声的喘气，还没缓过来的时候，他感觉有手指插进了自己的身体。有点疼，但是因为太困了他又懒得追究，那手指来回的探索着自己身下难以启齿的地方，在自己的身体里越探越深，直到按到了某个点。只不过是不小心发出一声呜咽，嘴巴就又被牢牢捂住，他没力气挣扎索性也不管了，可是身体里的那只手却按着那个奇怪的点抽插起来。渐渐的，一股前所未有的新奇的感觉席卷了他的身体，酸酸痒痒的，悠悠然的飘荡在身体里，直到自己的命根颤颤巍巍的站了起来。金珉奎明白了，是非常舒服的感觉，但是他不懂为什么是在后面那个地方。

金珉奎来不及搞懂就被一个粗粗的物体抵住了，那东西慢慢的插进了自己的身体里，没有过多难受的感觉，却在顶端擦过那一点的时候浑身一抖。

好难受，金珉奎被撩拨的心痒痒，他无意识的扭着腰，动作中肚子都被全露出来。李知勋的看着金珉奎柔软的腰部心思飘到了白天挠弟弟痒的时候，那时指尖的触感也是柔软异常的。不过现在这样抚摸半梦半醒的金珉奎的腰部，他再也不会到处躲了，安安分分的呆在自己的手里，甚至还不自觉的自己挺弄起来。李知勋眼神一暗，握住弟弟单薄的细腰，前后抽动起自己的性器来。

龟头一下一下蹭着奇怪的点，金珉奎越来越兴奋起来，性器来回跳动，动作重的时候甚至会滴出几滴体液来。

又是窒息的环境，金珉奎沉迷在陌生的快感中被折磨的不断的往上跑，却又被抓回来，然后那舒服的感觉越来越强烈，快要破土而出。

李知勋这时也快要达到高潮，可是害怕床晃的太大不得已的一直隐忍着，被子在一片寂静中不断发出两人摩挲的声音，伴随着小孩子细嫩的呻吟。

这样慢慢磨了很久，两人才漫长的达到高潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话可以评论和点心心


End file.
